ELLA ME PERTENECE
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: PARA SHAORAN, SAKURA ES DE ÉL... ¿QUE PENSARA SAKURA?
1. Chapter 1

SCC no me pertenece.

Summary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Capítulo I.

* * *

— ¿Por qué debo casarme con un Li? —pregunto con un sollozo Nadeshiko pero estaba sola mirando el cielo, nadie le respondió, solo podía contemplar las estrellas desde aquel balcón. — ¿Por qué tengo que casarme justamente con Shaoran Li? Yo no lo quiero yo amo a…

— ¿Qué sucede hermana? —Pregunto entrando al balcón Fujitaka.

— ¿Qué podría sucederme? No pasa nada. No tengo nada que tú puedas arreglar, Fujitaka.

A él lo que más lo molestaba era la indiferencia que ella le mostraba, sentía un gran dolor porque sabía que no podía evitar aquello, por más que quisiera, no estaba en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo, Nadeshiko?

—Ya nada es igual, por eso no puedo decirte lo que me pasa, hermano.

—Tienes razón, ya nada es igual. —Fujitaka furioso salió de aquel balcón.

Él caminaba rápido, quería salir de aquella habitación, en la cual tenía tantos secretos que alguna vez compartieron, una de las cosas que más le dolía era la idea de que su preciada Nadeshiko seria de otro y solo por un acuerdo que habían hecho sus padres, sin proponérselo sentía odio por los Li, por ser quien era, por no amarla como quisiera, sintió un sollozo y la vio llorando, en ese preciso momento mando todo al demonio, volvió hacia ella con una gran velocidad mientras que Nadeshiko se sorprendió al tenerlo cerca de ellas, sintió su aliento y después sus labios como la besaba, como la abrazaba, intento alejarlo, aquello ya no podía ser, sabía que muy pronto se casaría, pero es que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Nadeshiko decidió dejarse llevar, cerro sus ojos sintiendo cara beso, cara caricia, entregándose completamente a él, mientras sus ropas caían y era llevada a la habitación, vio los ojos rojos de él, lo sintió encima de su cuerpo, como la poseía y empezaba a moverse lentamente arrancándole suspiros y jadeos, alejándola de la realidad, él vio su cuello, sus ojos se tornaron mas rojo y mordió su cuello, mientras ella grito de placer, grito su nombre al llegar a su liberación.

* * *

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

SCC no me pertenece.

Summary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Capítulo II.

* * *

—Esto es inaudito. —Rugió Hien Li, estaba furioso. — ¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito a hacernos esto?

— ¿Qué pasa, Hien? —Pregunto Ieran, su mujer.

—Lo que pasa es que Fujitaka Kinomoto es un maldito, lo tiro todo a la basura, la palabra de su padre al prometer a su hija en matrimonio con Shaoran y este rompió el compromiso, diciendo que su hermana no quería casarse con nuestro hijo.

—Ya…—Dijo Shaoran apareciendo ante ellos. —Todo este escándalo por una vieja… Además yo ya lo sabía, eso no me importa….

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así, Shaoran? —dijo indignada Ieran. — ¿Sabes que este matrimonio podría fin a toda la rivalidad entre nuestras familias?

—Todo eso era por el liderazgo del mundo vampírico y yo en ese juego no entro, madre. —Luego sonrió—Aparte es una vieja.

— ¡No digas eso, Shaoran!

—Ay madre, si tiene la edad de ustedes… Para mí es muy vieja, es muy bella pero no es para mí, Nadeshiko, ella misma hablo conmigo y prefiere acostarse con su hermano que con un Li. ¿No les parece algo conocido? Para completarla… Está embarazada…

— ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso? Tú como su futuro marido debías de acercarte a ella y conquistarla…

—Padre, ten fe en mí… Aun no termina el juego. Puedo esperar, además si ella tiene una niña… Yo podría conquistarla…

— ¿Piensas vengarte en la hija de los Kinomoto?

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensa que soy, madre? Soy un monstruo pero uno muy atractivo. Y por cierto, mi orgullo esta herido y todos sabemos que un orgullo herido + un Li, no da buenos resultados. Piensa como podría conquistar a aquella chiquilla. —Pensó por un momento y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. — Pero aun no nace y hasta que llegue ese día, pienso divertirme, en el mundo hay miles de mujeres lindas a las cuales puedo conquistar y disfrutar…

—Shaoran, sabes que tienes que ser cuidadoso…

—Papá… ¿Piensa que yo cometería la estupidez de embarazar a alguna? No soy estúpido, además ya tengo bastante experiencia como para…

—Ya…—Dijo Ieran. — ¿No te espera tu diversión? No quiero escuchar los detalles…

—Madre, tu tan adorable como siempre. —se acerco para besarla. —Tienes razón, debo irme, mi diversión espera…

Shaoran salió de su casa, tenía mucho que disfrutar, la eternidad para él era la soledad de no poder amar a nadie, ir de mujer en mujer, beber de ellas, poseerlas, borrarles la memoria para luego alejarse de ellas cuando ya tenía lo que quería y teniendo la sensatez de no hacer alguna estupidez como dejarlas embarazada, la familia Li no aceptarían a un bastardo y él tampoco se veía como un padre cariñoso y jugando con su hijo.

Ieran miro a Hien/Hien miro a Ieran y ambos estaban preocupados…

—Hien, si Nadeshiko tiene una hija, esa niña podría ser la perdición de nuestro hijo… Si se obsesiona con ella, aun no ha nacido y ya piensa en esa idea ¿Qué planea este hijo tuyo?

—No tengo idea, pero concuerdo contigo. Nadeshiko es muy bella y si su hija es como ella, Shaoran podría caer en sus redes y… ¡No lo quiero ni pensar! Tampoco quiero que haga una estupidez.

La preocupación de ellos era notoria, pero si ella tenía un varón, podría ser una buena solución, Shaoran cambiaria de idea y dejaría de pensar en aquello, aunque no lo diga abiertamente, sus padres sabían que estaba cabreado por ser rechazado por una mujer, pero Nadeshiko ya tenía dueño y ese era Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Continuara…


End file.
